A system on chip (SoC) may include a central processing unit (CPU) and multiple other components for performing various functions, operations, calculations or actions. Often complex calculations are performed by the CPU of the SoC because the other components of the SoC are not complex enough or do not have enough processing power to perform the complex calculations. For example, calculation of a square root value is often performed by the CPU. In another example, performing automatic gain control is often performed by the CPU. In a further example, calculating the root mean square is often performed by the CPU. As the requirements of users and applications executed by the SoC become more complex, the burden on the CPU increases because the CPU performs most, if not all of the complex calculations or operations. This may cause delays when the CPU performs multiple operations and may also cause the CPU to user more processing resources which may cause the CPU to user more power.